ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April 2012: Knights of the Sword ---- Ben 10: Bio Squad Created by Paperluigi ttyd and nominated by its creator For #It's epic! Three wishes... Number 1, A Real, Working Omnitrix Number Two, To make machines like Gen. Rex 20:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #IT'S AN AWESOME SERIES, LOADS OF SUSPENSE!!! Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 04:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) #Two words: AWE SOME. It's great to read. ' ' (Wall) 11:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) #Cool series. Finn (My talk and my series) 10:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) #I like the plot and it's so epic. CrimsonChaos99 (Wall - Blog - ) 15:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Against #It seems to be mainly dialogue. Its just not my style.Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) 13:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Comments *It's kind of a newer series, but I think it could win. You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 11:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *Wow, the first vote. Thanks. But you can't wish for more wishes. XD You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 21:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *OMG it's in first place by one vote over Will 10 X and two votes over Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 11:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Remember Celestial? Created by Rocketslug and nominated by Rocketslug. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Created by Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) 21:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) and nominated by Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) 21:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC). For #Do I really have to say? Great series and that is that it doen't need a reason. User:6jackb/Signature 21:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #IT'S EPICAL. Gets my vote almost every day. ' ' (Wall) 20:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) #It's a good show that's it makes my head explodes. It deserves to win. M.I.R will attack you with piggies #MVS: Most Valuable Series User:TomasFMaggi #I love this series! Awesome awesome awesome! ' ' (Wall) 13:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) #It has great plot, and great episodes! Jury Trigger (Wall - Blog - ) 13:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) #Great stuff. Plots make sense, people are in character, all around awesome. :3 Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) #I've only read a little bit, and I'm really impressed! Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 13:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC) #I love the series and think it has an amazing plotline!Turtle01 (Wall - Blog - ) 23:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) #*See the third comment in the comments section. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 19:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) #Cool series! Hope it wins! The plots are awesome dude!PMulder (Wall - Blog - ) 03:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) #*See the third comment in the comments section. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 19:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Against #Personally I think it took no creativity whatsoever, no offense. The episodes are just way too short and are almost like they took no effort whatsoever. It's not like you have ''to wrtie a hole script, but, it should atleast have some plot and character development. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 19:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) #Frankly, I agree strongly with Paper. I don't like all the mistakes in grammar on his series and episode pages. Also the constant use of 'Story starts off at..' And then there was the Star Wars crossover... Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, may grow Panem. 04:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Heeeeeyyyyy.... I just realized he broke the blacklist in one of his episodes... #Actually, they're right, I couldn't get pass the third episode, you really need to improve. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 04:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) #Agreed with everyone else, even though I like the story, you need some improving. Also, some episode has swearing or reference to 'mature stuff' in it. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 11:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) #Also agreeing with the others. Plus your a jerk, starwars. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 16:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) #Star, you're a great guy, but the series was just kind of boring. Like every episode is too short and I agree with everyone else, I just don't want to type it all Three wishes... Number 1, A Real, Working Omnitrix Number Two, To make machines like Gen. Rex 00:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) #*You can't vote twice Figy. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 19:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Really? Against guys what is your problem. Took no effort? My last story I wrote from 12:00 to 9:00! By the way 'Story starts off at' is ok. What do you not want to know the setting?! What was wrong with the Star Wars cross over?! And number 3 against, Get past 3 the newer stories are longer and improved. Haters..... *Deal with it. Some people want better quality, more interesting writing. If writing that doesn't enterain people takes you nine hours (???) to write, that's your problem. And a crossover between Ben 10 and Star Wars just doesn't seem to fit together very well. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, may grow Panem. 21:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *I'm calling foul play on Star. The last two votes in the "For" section are obviously his sock puppet accounts so that his series will win. I mean, they just so happened to joined today and yesterday and they just so happen to only have 1 edit each. Something is not right there. Also, if they had been from other wikis, they 'WOULD' (probably) have had an avatar and the other wikis they've been to and they're name and stuff like that. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 19:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Will 10 X Created by Tronfan and nominated by it's creator. For #I personally think it's a really good series. I like it's ideas, and I hope it never stops! HEATBLAST! Wow! I never knew how much fun it would be to be on fire! #totally awesome series! :D SubZero Against # Comments * Category:Others Evan Billion Created and nominated by UH. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others A-Nine Created and nominated by SubZero. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Tomas 10 Created by User:TomasFMaggi and nominated by User:JuanCM. For #Over 60 episodes, 18 aliens, dozens of new characters and villians. It is a pleasure to read. User:JuanCM #* You can't vote for something you nominated, even if someone else created it. ' ''' (Wall) 11:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! Created by PabloDePablo and nominated by... well, PabloDePablo! I nominate the series despite the short length, because I feel that it has a shot. For #IT IS EPICAL Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 04:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) (Does it count? XP) Against # Comments * Category:Others Name Created by (creator) and nominated by (your username). For #Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Against # Comments * Category:Others Name Created by (creator) and nominated by (your username). For #Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Against # Comments *I'm doin this for you ;) - ZE Master Category:Others